


Fangirling- The Demigod Way

by NonyaSoum



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doomsday feels reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonyaSoum/pseuds/NonyaSoum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bianca died, the inner nerd of Nico Di Angelo was brutally shoved into a cell and locked away, trampled and forgotten by grief, pain, and sorrow.</p><p>Will Solace is shining light down that tunnel, helping Nico rediscover the enthusiastic child, the purveyor of mythomagic cards, watering that seed and letting it grow.</p><p>By forcing Nico into the Doctor Who fandom, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling- The Demigod Way

It all starts with a passing reference, a simple farewell on the last day of summer camp. Will had insisted that Nico go home with him so he could introduce Nico to his parents. The pair stood on the crest of half-blood hill, bidding their goodbyes to their departing friends.

Lou Ellen pulled Will in for a tight hug, and as they broke away, her eyes were alight with mischief. “Rose Tyler, I-“

An audible gasp sounded from where Leo and Percy were standing, both gaping in horror at Lou Ellen.

Will stared at her with only slightly exaggerated anguish in his eyes. “How- how could you-“

She smirked back at him, dashing in for one quick peck on the cheek before scampering away toward the safety of the road. A demigod enveloped in feels was not one she wanted to be in the general vicinity of.

"You coward!" Will called after her, his voice tinged with fondness.

As they watched the last of the campers leave, Nico took Will’s hand, leading him towards the shadows of the forest. Will had wanted to take a bus back to Michigan, let Nico rest, but Nico had insisted, saying what was point of having a ghost king as a boyfriend if you couldn’t take advantage of shadow teleportation? “What was that about?”

"You’ve never watched Doctor Who?" Will replied incredulously. Nico shook his head.

"Well, let me show you a thing." His boxed sets of Seasons 1-7 of the revival still sat on his bookshelf, itching to be devoured in a marathon. "You are going to learn something this summer."

Nico smiled, pulling Will closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips “Okay.” Being here, in the peaceful morning air, walking with Will and watching him fangirl over Doctor Who, Nico finally felt content. Happy with his friends, his surroundings, his life. Happy like he hadn’t been for a very long time.

 

\---

After a blissful weekend, they completed Nine on a lazy Sunday afternoon, preceded by an all-night marathon that included three bags of hot cheetos and a truly inordinate amount of ~~crying~~ man-sobbing over fictional characters. “So, what did you think?” Will asked.

“Brilliant,” came the answer.

Will couldn't help but smile as he rose to insert the next season into the player.

\---

“Okay, so if eight ended the time war, what is John Hurt doing? How can you destroy Gallifrey twice?” They were sitting on an old, weathered couch of the Solace household, munching on popcorn and continuing Nico's Doctor Who education.

“Shhhh” Will shushed, pressing a finger to Nico's lips for effect. He moved his lips slowly, deadpan, as he uttered the famous words, “Never apply logic to Who."

“More like never trust Moffat with an original storyline,” Nico snorted.

Will's face suddenly broke into an wide, playful grin. “Congratulations! You've developed Moffat Hate, the official member's badge of the fandom!”

Oblivious, Nico pattered on. “Not exactly. I liked Eleven's charisma. He was quite the intriguing character.”

“Pretentious bastard. And that's how you spot the kid from the 1940s in the middle of modern LA,” Will teased.

“Shut up.” Nico threw a couch cushion, catching Will unawares and causing him to choke on his popcorn. His hacking cough only incited an amused chuckle from Nico. Will paused from his exaggerated symptoms long enough to glare back at Nico, aiming a throw pillow at his chest.

“Oh, it is _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably just going to be a one-shot, but I could be convinced... 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
